The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, relates to a semiconductor device suitable for flip chip joining to a package and having a copper plug.
So-called flip chip packages are commonly used for joining semiconductor devices to packages as they offer several advantages over traditional wire-bonded packages. These advantages include compactness, ruggedness, and cost. In a semiconductor device for flip chip joining, the semiconductor device has a layer of insulation and a final layer of passivation in which there is a via opening for receiving ball limiting metallurgy (sometimes called underbump metallurgy) and then a quantity of solder. The insulation layer material may be, for example, a silicon nitride or silicon oxide and the final passivation layer material may be, for example, a polyimide or a photosensitive polyimide.
The finished semiconductor chip having the ball limiting metallurgy and solder may be placed in contact with a package such as a printed circuit board or ceramic substrate then heated to cause the solder to reflow and join the semiconductor chip to the package.